Sea life, particularly rock-clinging gastropod mollusks such as abalone and the like, have been experimentally grown in an enclosed habitat comprising a cage suspended from an anchored structure in the sea such as an offshore drilling platform.
Although a suspended cage is quite acceptable from an experimental point of view, the continuous motion of the ocean causes wear on the suspension apparatus and could eventually cause suspension failure and loss of the habitat so that such an approach is not desirable from a long-term commercial point of view.
This invention is directed towards a sea life habitat apparatus which is adapted to continuous commercial use employing a plurality of stacked individual sea life habitat modules so that the modules can be stacked upon one another using any module in any position in the stack while retaining the capability of passing feed to each module independently of the other modules in the stack.